La ultima pagina de un diario viejo
by x0darkness0x
Summary: Los años pasan, pero los mejores recuerdos no se olvidan. Resumen de una vida. ONE SHOT


_holas! ako os vengo con otro mini fik. ojala os guste! y me dejais rr xfavor! bsoss_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes y todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling (de verdad alguien cree k rowling se dedicaria a esto:s)_

* * *

¿Es esta historia feliz¿O tal vez dramática? Me gustaría poder decidirlo antes de empezar a contarla, por que sé que la perderé irreversiblemente en cuanto los hechos se conviertan en palabras, y las palabras en tinta.

¿Por qué la escribo, entonces? Quizás tengo la esperanza de que se alivien mis ojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas, o, por qué no, de que realmente se pierda, y quede en mí como un mero recuerdo, simple, vago, lejano… Feliz.

¿Significa estoque mi historia es feliz? Ahora empiezo a comprender que un término no puede ir sin el otro; drama sin felicidad¿dónde está la esperanza?; felicidad sin drama¿dónde están los sentimientos que nos recuerdan que todo puede desaparecer? Una palabra sin la otra no tiene sentido, como una rosa sin su jarrón, como un anillo sin su dedo, juntos, ligados eternamente… Como tú y yo.

¿O no?

Sé que el destino quiso negármelo, que quiso arrebatarme la parte que late de mí: tú, mi corazón, mi vida… Demasiados sinónimos para definir una única cosa: el amor.

Sí, yo te amé. Te amo, de hecho. Me gustaría que lo supieras. Que lo oyeras. ¡Qué tontería! Lo sabes. Lo oyes. No estás aquí, pero siempre estarás conmigo. Justo en el hueco que ocupaba mi alma. Tú la has remplazado, pero no importa. Eres mejor consuelo que ella.

Sigo buscando alivio. Está bien, lo admito, sigo buscando la felicidad que me fue quitada.

Pero ya llega. La siento. Aunque mis ojos estén cansados y mi cuerpo débil, sé que debo seguir adelante. Solo un poco más. Ya termina…

Ya termina. Para volver a empezar, con otra historia, otras personas, otras vidas ajenas a mí.

Siempre lo hace.

‡ ———————————————————————————— ‡

El viento soplaba fuerte el primer día que nos vimos. Tú estabas apoyada en un árbol, frente al lago de Hogwarts, asombrosamente con un cigarro entre los labios.

Tu mirada, como siempre, perdida en el horizonte, tal vez cautivada por la belleza de la lejanía que jamás conocerías.

No recuerdo por qué te hablé. No recuerdo por qué me contestaste. ¿Lo recuerdas tú, amor?

A partir de entonces, nos veíamos cada día unos segundos. ¿Eran palabras, Ginny, o largas miradas de deseo lo que nos dedicábamos al cruzarnos?

Éramos jóvenes, y por eso el tiempo se nos echaba encima. No sé como surgió la amistad viniendo de un odio tan intenso, ni como ésta dio paso al amor. Solo sé que ocurrió.

Luego llegó la guerra.

Mortífagos contra aurores. Me negué a ir, lo recuerdo. No quería luchar en un bando que no era el mío, y tampoco en otro en el que no confiaban en mí. Pero tú sí marchaste. Fuiste a luchar con los aurores, como reconozco que debí hacer yo, ahora que el tiempo me ha dado la valentía para pensarlo.

Miles de mañanas esperando una lechuza, deseando recibir noticias tuyas cuando la esperanza de verte aparecer por una esquina se esfumó.

Al final volviste. Con unos años de más y un poco menos de brillo, pero regresaste. Poco después llegaron los hijos. Fueron creciendo. Fuimos cambiando. Discusiones, peleas… Éstas casi nunca terminaban en besos. El paso del tiempo había añadido más rabia a nuestros caracteres.

Los hijos se fueron. Nosotros volvimos a cambiar. Volvimos a ser felices, disfrutábamos de nuevo del tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Esperamos en vano durante años los nietos, que nunca llegaron. Nuestra existencia se fue apagando conforme moría esa ilusión, pero nuestro espíritu seguía fuerte, en pie, tal vez no lo suficiente vivo como para resistir las tempestades del pasado, pero bastante resistente como para vencer las pequeñas piedras que aparecían periódicamente en nuestro camino.

Tu enfermedad fue la montaña que lo bloqueó; no solo el camino, sino también las salidas y vías de acceso.

Desde el primer momento supe que te perdería, y, tal como imaginé, la despedida no tardó en llegar.

Lágrimas. Pesadillas, confesiones sin importancia de tuda una vida. Perdón. Dolor.

‡ ———————————————————————————— ‡

Una historia dramática y alegre. Polos opuestos, amor.

Pero tiene un final feliz, por que me reuniré contigo. ¿Mañana¿En un mes¿Un año¿Diez? Quién saber, amor.

Tengo suficiente con saber que volveremos a vernos.


End file.
